War of Sinnoh
by Lich00
Summary: Matt and Dawn take on the league and get far more adventure than they bargained for. What they find will change the world forever...
1. Chapter 1

**The Journey begins…**

Matt stood outside his house breathing in the crisp early morning air. He was meeting his best friend Barry at the lake so they could try to see the legendary lake guardian. Of course, since Barry had the energy of Hyped up Pikachu he had probably ran around the lake a few times by now. Matt brushed the unnatural blue strand of hair that hung out from under his hat and took off towards lake Verity. He found Barry staring at something in the tall grass.

"Hey Barry. Whatcha looking at?" Matt asked.

"It looks like there's a briefcase in the grass. I kind of want to grab it to see what's inside." Barry said.

"Don't be stupid you'll get attacked by Wild Pokémon." Matt said.

"Yeah and then you can talk them away." Barry countered.

Matt frowned as Barry brought up his unusual ability to speak with Pokémon. It was something he had been born with and he always found it strange that no one else could.

"Yeah well I can't let you go in there alone. Who else could I hang out with?" Matt asked.

Barry smiled as he quickly ran into the grass towards the briefcase and Matt followed him. Barry grabbed the case and forget to latch it shut. He picked it up quickly and two Poké balls bounced out. They each picked one up and looked at eachother.

"Dude we should totally-" Barry started before Matt shook his head.

"No we are going to take these to Professor Rowan. If we take them for ourselves we're thieves." Matt said.

"Yeah I guess your righ- look out!" Barry said as a group of Starly hopped out of the grass.

"How did they sneak up on us?" Barry asked.

"We don't want any trouble… please we were just retrieving this." Matt said pointing at the briefcase.

"We know. But your intruding our territory. So we have to beat you up or a rival flock ill move in." The lead Starly said.

"But we aren't Pokémon!" Matt said.

"Yeah but- wait you can understand me?" The Starly asked.

"Yes. I can understand Pokémon." Matt said.

"Well that changes things. Kill the freak!" The Starly said.

"Barry throw the ball!" Matt yelled as he tossed his Pokéball into the air.

The ball opened and white light burst out to form a small monkey with a flaming tail.

"Reporting for duty Profess- your not the professor!" He said.

"Explain later! Starly attacking!" Matt said.

The Chimchar turned and faced the Starly. They stopped as Barry's Pokémon materialized as well. A Piplup stood next to Chimchar.

"You better back off ya stupid pigeons!" Chimchar growled.

"Or what monkey? We outnumber you five to one!" The boss said.

"Or, I will be eating roasted pigeon for the next few days." Chimchar said.

"That's right!" The Piplup said.

"Uh boss, they DO look a bit stronger than us. Maybe we should back off." One of the other Starly said.

"So you betray us Valkeriye ? Get the traitor boys!" Boss screeched.

The Starly began beating up on the one who had sPokén and Matt clenched his fist. He ran in between the flock and the Starly and took all of their attacks. When they stopped he had wounds from their beaks up and down his body.

"Anyone who would injure a friend deserves to be punished. Hey Chimchar, wanna make good on your threat?" He asked as blood dripped down off his arms.

The flaming primate obliged and spat fireballs at the flock who scattered and flew off. Barry and the two Pokémon ran over as Matt collapsed.

"I'm… fine. Just… a bit…" Matt grumbled as he slipped unconscious.

When he woke up again he was at home with Barry, the three Pokémon, his mother and a very cross looking man holding a pipe over him.

"Oh Matt! Are you okay? Everything feel normal?" His mother asked strangling him in a hug.

"Fine…mom. Can't… breathe." He said and she let go.

"Sorry I was just so worried when Barry brought you home." She said.

"I'm fine. A bit sore but everything feels okay." Matt said.

"Good… now I can do this." Barry said as he clocked Matt in the jaw.

"I think that may have broken something." Matt said sarcastically.

"What we're you thinking!? That Chimchar could have handled the whole Flock why did you run at them!?" Barry asked.

"Because they were going to hurt him. Speaking of which are you okay… Valkeriye was it?" Matt asked the Starly sitting on his bed.

"Yes thank you. Boss is always a pain but I never thought he would hurt me." She said.

"That's good to hear." Matt said with a sigh of relief.

"You- you can understand Pokémon?" The old man asked.

"Uh…yes sir." Matt said.

"Hmm, then that would explain the holes in your friends story. I am Professor Rowan. And those were my Pokémon that you found at the Lake." The man said.

"Uh yeah we were just going to return them. Then the Starly attacked." DJ said.

"Yes he told me. And due to your actions today I believe that you would make a fine trainer. If that is alright with Blaze?" Rowan said looking at the Chimchar.

The Chimchar gave a salute and Rowan smiled. He then turned to Barry.

"And you young man, Barry was it? You showed strength when your friend was in Peril. You to could make a very strong trainer." Rowan said.

"Really? I mean I'm always getting into trouble and well my mom says I'm kind of a Klutz and…" He continued to ramble for a few moments.

Eventually his Piplup sprayed him with water and he stopped.

"Right. Sorry. thanks." He said.

"Can you tell him my name is Torrient?" The Piplup asked.

"He says his name is Torrient." Matt said.

"Well Torrient, nice to meet you. I'm Barry." Barry said with a smile.

"Before you rush of…here." Rowan said handing a small red machine to Barry.

"What's this?" Barry asked.

"That is a Pokédex. On your journey I would like you to record any Pokémon you encounter. It will help with my research." Rowan said.

"Sweet! Thanks Professor." Barry said as he took off.

"That boy can never sit still… anyway, Matt since you aren't going to be at your best for awhile and I know you won't want to sit around here, Professor Rowan brought someone you can travel with. She's in charge of making sure you recover. Dawn?" Matt's mother called.

A girl with dark gray hair with bright red tips came up the stairs into his room. She had a white beanie hat, a white tee shirt with a red Pokéball on it and a gray jacket. A white scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck. A pair of blue jeans and white and red shoes rounded out the rest of her outfit.

"Hi I'm Dawn." She said with a wave.

"I'm Matt." He said as he sat up and found that his entire chest was wrapped in white bandages.

"Your lucky to be alive. Even weak Pokémon can kill people." She said.

"Yeah. So we are going to be traveling together?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm not much of a battler but I want to see the world so the Professor thought this would be the best for both of us." She said.

"Well I need to know if he wants to go." Matt said pointing at the Chimchar sitting on his bed.

"Are you kidding? You are probably one of the toughest humans I've seen. Sergeant Blaze reporting for Duty!" The Chimchar said.

"Then welcome aboard Sarge. What about you Valkeriye?" He said looking at the Starly.

"Well I can't go home so I'll go with you. Better than flying solo." She said.

"Then I just need to find a Poké ball…" Matt said.

"Here take one of mine. You can pay me back later." Dawn said tossing one to him.

He held it out and she pecked it with her beak.

"Starly captured. Registering." The ball said.

"Wait… don't I need a license?" Matt asked.

"Ah yes. I had one written up while you were unconscious. Here you go." Rowan said handing him a plastic ID card.

"Thank you Professor. Well I guess we should be going." Matt said as he climbed out of the bed. He still had his black jeans on though they had been patched up, he grabbed his Blue and Black scarf, a black shirt and gray jacket and his black and blue hat to cover up his mess of black hair.

"Can we have a moment to talk before you go?" His mom asked.

"Of course. Come Dawn, let us wait outside." Rowan said.

After they left she twirled her fingers in her four black braids and blew her blue strip of bangs to the side.

"Dear, are you going to be traveling? And with such a cute girl as well?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Most kids would have been flustered by their parents jokes but Matt had grown up with only his mom around, she was the most unadult like parent he knew. For eighteen she had raised him by herself and he respected her for it now he was leaving her and she was going to be alone.

"I'll be fine mom. What about you?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know. I might go visit a few old friends. Maybe I'll see you out there." She said.

"Maybe. I'll be sure to call you every now and then." He said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Just promise you'll be safe. That goes for you two as well." She said staring at Blaze and Valkeriye.

"Yes ma'am." Blaze said giving a salute.

"Of course." Valkeriye said with a bow.

"Good. Now I believe your 'friend' is waiting outside." She said with a chuckle.

Matt rolled his eyes and headed down the stairs and outside as Blaze and Valkeriye followed him.

"Are you ready to head out?" Dawn asked.

"Yep. Let's begin." Matt said.

The trainer duo headed out of Twinleaf and started a journey which would change the world.

 **So for anyone who doesn't know a Nuzlocke is where you play through a Pokémon game but if any of your Pokémon faint they are considered dead and cannot be used again. You can also only catch one Pokémon per area.**


	2. Jubilife Jumble

**Jubilife Jumble  
**  
Matt and Dawn walked through Route 101 to Sandgem town and Dawn stopped when they were in front of the Professor's lab.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

"One sec I've got to go say bye to my dad." She said.

He, Blaze and Valkeriye waited outside while she ran in. A few minutes later she came out carrying a green and black Backpack.

"Here. My dad said you might want something to carry your stuff in." She said.

He took it and slipped it on and they continued on until they came to the Pokémon center and the Poké mart.

"We should stop and get some things before we head to Jubilife." Dawn said.

"Alright. Lead on." Matt said.

They walked into the Pokèmart and Dawn showed him what products could be used for and what he could actually buy. Blaze and Valkeriye sat on his shoulders and listened as well.

"Since the higher grade products are much harder to create their is a system in place. The more Gym Badges you have the better stuff you can get from the stores around the region." She explained.

"Then we should go beat all the Gyms! Yeah!" Blaze said excitedly.

"But the Gym challenge is supposed to be really tough." Matt said.

"It would be a good way to fill up the Pokèdex." Dawn said. "And I'm pretty sure your friend said something about beating all the gyms as well."

"Then we are going to beat them all. Blaze, Valkeriye you guys up for this?" Matt asked.

"You betcha!" Blaze said.

"I'll be the strongest I can be." Valkeriye said.

"Well they're in agreement. So do you have a pokèmon Dawn? I can't imagine you're traveling without one." Matt asked.

"Yeah. Here." Dawn said as she pulled out a Pokéball.

She tossed it and a Turtwig appeared on the floor.

"Gaea!" Blaze said happily.

The Turtwig looked up and smiled.

"Hello Blaze. Found a trainer I see." She said.

"Yeah. He can understand us to. Right Matt?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah I can understand you. So you're Gaea? Nice to meet you I'm Matt." Matt said.

"A human who can talk to Pokémon… how strange. But I'm glad to meet you." Gaea said.

"Likewise. Now do we have everything we are going to need?" Matt asked Dawn.

"Yep. We can head out anytime." Dawn said.

"Then let's go. Barry probably already reached Jubilife." Matt said.

They left through the northern exit of Sandgem Town and on the road towards Jubilife City. When a wild Bidoof jumped out of the grass Dawn stopped Matt from throwing a Pokéball immediately.

"Wait. League rules say you can only catch one Pokémon per area. It's a way to make sure the population doesn't get to low. So save yours. I'll catch this one." Dawn said sending out Gaea.

Gaea tackled the Bidoof and Dawn tossed a Pokéball. The Bidoof was sucked into the ball and it shook for a few seconds before becoming still. Dawn waved her hand and the ball shot back into her hand.

"How'd you do that?" Matt asked.

"Hm? Oh retrieving the Pokéball? It's an implant that you can get in Jubilife. Any Pokéball registered to your Id can automatically be pulled back to your hand. See?" She said tossing Gaea's Pokéball and then pulling it back to her hand.

"That's awesome. How much is it?" Matt asked as they waded into the tall grass.

"Well for most trainers its 350 dollars. But since we are working for the professor it's free. Perks of having a Pokèdex." Dawn said.

"Yeah. So where are we going after we get done in Jubilife?" Matt asked.

"Well I was thinking Orebur-" Dawn was interrupted by a growl followed by a cry of pain.

"Blaze." Matt said and the Chimchar jumped onto his shoulder.

Matt ran through the grass until he found the source of the cry. A Shinx was being attacked by a large Skunktank.

"Time to die girly!" It growled hungrily.

The Shinx backed away and Matt could see the terror in her eyes. Blaze leaped off of his shoulder and put himself between the two. His eyes were filled with rage and his flame was burning white.

"I hate people like you. You better scram Skunk." Blaze growled.

"What's a little punk like you gonna do about it?" The Skunktank asked.

Blaze gave him an evil looking smile and leaped towards him scratching out the large Pokémon's right eye. The Skunktank roared in pain and disappeared into the grass. Blaze turned to the Shinx and smiled.

"Hi I'm Blaze." He said happily.

"I-I'm Raina." She said nervously.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he knelt down next to them.

"He hit my leg. It hurts." She said holding up one of her front paws.

It looked pretty bad but that was just because the blood had soaked her fur. The actual wound was just below her shoulder.

"Let me see that." Matt said as he rifled through his backpack.

He pulled out a potion and sprayed it on the wound. Raina winced and a small shock ran through Matt.

"Sorry." She said and he smiled.

"I've had worse. See?" He asked unwrapping his arm.

Raina stared at the scabs of the two dozen or so wounds on his arm. Then she looked at him.

"You are one tough human." She said.

"Yeah. I don't know. Blaze is probably tougher." Matt said giving his Partner a grin.

Blaze took a tough stance and Matt broke out laughing. Raina smiled at the duo as Dawn caught up to them.

"Sorry wild Pokémon held us up. Aw she's cute." Dawn said noticing Raina.

Raina blushed as Matt wrapped her wounded leg with a bandage. She tested out the leg and only limped slightly.

"Feel any better?" Matt asked.

"Yeah! So… do you have any room in your party?" Raina asked shyly.

"Yeah it's just Blaze and Valkeriye." Matt said.

"Well then could I come with you?" Raina asked.

"Are you sure you want to? We'll be fighting Gym's and maybe even the Elite Four. It's gonna be dangerous?" Blaze asked.

"That's why I want to! If I can survive that I'll be able to survive anything!" Raina said defiantly.

"Alright. Here." Matt said holding out a Pokéball.

Raina tapped her nose against the sphere and she was sucked inside. The sphere shook once and then was still. A few seconds later Raina came out of the ball.

"It's actually kind of nice in there. It feels warm and safe." Raina said.

"Maybe that's why Valkeriye hasn't come out of hers yet." Matt said.

Valkeriye popped out of her Pokéball and landed on Matt's hat.

"Exactly. Hello I'm Valkeriye." She said looking down at Raina.

"I'm Raina. Nice to meet you." Raina said.

"So what are they saying?" Dawn asked.

Matt looked over at her and smiled.

"They're just saying hi. So I guess she's my capture for this area. Pretty lucky right? Shinx are pretty rare." Matt asked.

"Well, not as rare as some but yeah. Well Jubilife is only an hour or so away. Are you guys all ready?" Dawn asked looking over Matt and his party.

"Yeah!" Matt and Blaze said giving Dawn a thumbs up.

Dawn just smiled and walked off with Gaea following her. Matt carried Raina and they followed Dawn. Blaze took the lead and swapped out with Valkeriye to fight the wild Pokémon that appeared. Raina sighed as they neared the end of the route.

"What's wrong Raina?" Matt asked as Dawn scratched her ears.

"They've been doing all the work. I feel like I'm not helping." Raina said.

"Your injured. Don't worry, you can help out on the next route. Right guys?" Matt called to the other two.

"Yeah! Besides if you got hurt anymore we'd be worried about you." Blaze said as he lit a Bidoof on fire.

"See Raina? We take care of each other. Just rest okay?" Matt said.

"Yeah. I got it. Hey there's the end!" She said as they walked past a group of large trees.

They stood staring at the Skyline of Jubilife city. Matt had never been to any town larger than Sandgem but he had seen pictures and movies of the city's.

"So this is Jubilife. It's even bigger than I thought." Matt said.

"Well come on. Let's go!" Dawn said pulling him into city.

They walked through the streets and Matt noticed that there weren't many people wandering the streets. They saw maybe twenty people before they arrived at the Pokémon Center.

"I though there would be more people here." Matt said.

"There should be. Whenever I came here before there were hundreds of people. Let's ask Nurse Joy-" She stopped as she noticed a tall man with spiky black hair and wearing Brown Trenchcoat was watching them.

He started walking towards them and Blaze growled. The man stopped when he was five feet from them and tossed something at Matt. He caught it and found that it looked like a normal cell phone.

"You two are trainers, correct? Taking the league challenge I assume?" He asked.

"I am. Why? Who are you?" Matt said warily.

"I am not allowed to reveal my actual name but my codename is Looker. I'm with the International Police. I'm investigating a group named Team Galactic. Have you heard of them?" Looker asked.

"No. We just started out. And how do we know your with the International Police?" Matt asked skeptically.

"Let's see…" Looker said pulling out a thin device and tapping the screen with his hand a few times.

"You are Matthew Luciean. Your trainer ID was issued to you by Professor Rowan earlier today and you were given a Chimchar. You are Dawn Silvane, a trainer for three months, spent that time working for the Professor. You were given a Turtwig. Height, five feet ten inches. Blood type O-, Age 18, eye color, red, Pokénet history-. Need I continue?" Looker asked as he saw Dawn's face turning red.

"N-no." Dawn said as her face turned even redder.

"Good. Also here is my badge." Looker said showing them a very official looking badge.

"Okay so back to this Team Galactic… Why are the international Police interested in them?" Matt asked as Raina and Valkeriye got bored and wandered, or in Valk's case flew, over to a bench in the shade.

"We've had reports that they steal Pokémon and that they have been killing trainers Pokémon." Looker said.

"K-killing?! But that's against league rules!" Dawn said with a gasp.

"Exactly. Though as of late trainers in this region have become fearful of nearly everyone, it has become impossible to enforce that law any more. If this continues, the Sinnoh league may be forced to disband. Anyway back to my original purpose, I cannot be everywhere at once, so keep that device. It appears to be a phone but it records audio and battle records. If you ever face a member of team Galactic, show that to me the next time we meet. It will help the cause and if you find any important data then I will happily reimburse you for it." Looker said.

"Just one question, why is the city so empty?" Matt asked.

"Hmm, I believe Team Galactic was sighted in the area, and the Pokétch Company is doing some sort of advertising campaign. Anyone who is still in the city is over there." Looker said.

"Alright then. We can help you out. If we see any of these team Galactic guys then we'll stop them." Matt said.

"I thank you for your service. That device has my number in it as well. Let me know if you come across any large group of Galactic members." Looker said as he walked off.

Matt and Dawn watched him go then he called Raina and Valkeriye back over as they entered the Pokémon center. Inside there were a dozen or so trainers, many with worried expressions as they paced back and forth or sat and tapped their feet nervously.

"What happened?" Matt wondered.

"Team Galactic. We all tried to beat this one guy in a battle and he hurt our Pokémon pretty badly. We are all waiting to see if they pull through or not." One of the trainers said.

"I'm sorr-" Matt said as the doors to one of the operating rooms opened and a nurse wheeled out a stretcher.

Matt could see a battered Vaporeon lying on the stretcher. It's fins were all torn and blood was leaking from its mouth.

"Crash!" One of the trainers cried as he ran over to the injured Pokémon.

Raina and Valkeriye both knew that he was done for. They had seen enough fatal injuries in the wild. Blaze turned away with tears and rage in his eyes.

"Greg…" The Vaporeon called as its trainer cradled its head gently.

Matt walked over and placed a hand on the trainers shoulder.

"I can understand Pokémon. If you want me to translate I can." Matt said.

"Don't kid with me man!" Greg said.

"I'm not kidding. Crash anything you want to say?" Matt said as he saw the bruises covering the vaporeon's body.

"I'm sorry I can't go on. But keep going, defeat the League, for me." Crash said.

Matt translated to the trainer and Greg began sobbing so much that he couldn't muster any words. Crash put a paw on his trainers face.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you for giving me an adventure. Goodbye." Crash said as he slowly closed his eyes.

Matt translated, choking up on the last bit. Greg was still sobbing when Crash melted into water. Dawn gasped and Matt took a step back.

"It's what happens when any of the Eevee line die. They become the element they represent." Greg said as he stared at the puddle.

Nurse Joy came up to Matt and took him aside.

"Can you truly understand them?" She asked.

Matt nodded as tears ran out of his eyes.

"Then will you please help the others say goodbye? We could not save any of them." She said covering her tears with her hand.

"I will. Any way I can help." Matt said.

He spent the rest of the day translating the final farewells of the dying Pokémon. When he came out Dawn and his team were waiting quietly. He walked over to the door and smashed his fist into the steel door frame. The heavy door flew off of its hinges and landed in the street.

"I'm going to make those bastards pay for this. Come on guys we're going to train." Matt growled.

Nurse Joy watched him go and stared at him with shock. Dawn walked over and began to apologize for the door. The nurse shook her head.

"It's fine. We have funding for that. I'm surprised that a human could damage, let alone destroy that door. I've had angry Tauros ram into it without leaving a dent. And if he means what he said then he can destroy whatever he likes." She said.

"He means it. Can we rent two rooms for tonight?" Dawn asked.

"We only have one room available. The trainers in there took the rest." Nurse Joy said.

"Uh… then I'll sleep on the couch." Dawn said as her face turned red and Gaea let out a laughing sound.

"Oh… No the rooms all have two beds. You won't have to share." Nurse joy said.

"That's a relief." Dawn said.

"Are you sure?" Nurse Joy said as she walked away with a sly smile.

Dawn stood in the middle of the building before running after Matt.

He had gone to the northern route and Blaze and Valkeriye were fighting wild Pokémon while Raina assisted. Matt was leaning against the fence on the edge of a pond. When Dawn arrived he was relatively calmer.

"Hey, sorry I stormed off like that." He said.

"It's fine. I can't imagine how hard it was to do what you did." She said sitting on the fence.

"One of the Pokémon heard the Galactic guys name. Cyrus. I want to run it by Looker and see if he knows anything." Matt said pulling out the VS Recorder.

He dialed the number inside into his phone and waited. After a few rings Looker picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Looker? It's Matt. I ran into some trainers who battled a Galactic trainer. Ever heard of someone named Cyrus?" Matt asked.

Looker was silent for a moment.

"According to my notes he's the head of the organization. He was a prominent Researcher on Ancient Sinnoh before he vanished eight years ago. He came back four years back with extremely powerful Pokémon and his devoted group of fanatics. If you run into him, don't fight him. He's on par with a member of the Elite Four." Looker said.

"Good to know. Thanks Looker." Matt said.

"Anytime." The Detective said as he hung up.

Matt whistled as he stored the device in his backpack.

"So what's up?" Dawn asked.

Matt relayed the information to her and she looked up at the sky.

"That's a big change. Guess we need to be on our toes. Hey they made a friend." Dawn said as Blaze and the others walked over with a wild Shinx.

It was bigger than Raina and had a scar running across its face.

"They tell me your takin on the league challenge? Can I come with?" He asked.

"You know that carries risks?" Matt asked.

"It's no worse than life in the grass. Probably better." He said.

"Alright then what do I call you?" Matt asked.

"Call me Overload." He said sounding very serious.

Raina snickered and he shot her an angry glance.

"What did you do? Trip?" He growled.

Blaze stood between them and stared at Overload.

"She got attacked by a Skunktank. I suggest you leave her alone." Blaze said.

Overload walked away muttering. Blaze turned to Raina and started talking to her while Matt threw a Pokéball at Overload. The Shinx didn't resist but took a few seconds to be captured. Matt retrieved the Pokéball and let Overload out.

"So where can I get that implant? I feel like it might be useful?" Matt asked.

They all walked into the city and found a crowd surrounding a man on a pedestal.

"That's right! The first ten trainers to come to me with three vouchers, get a free Pokétch of their choice! The clowns that are around the city each have one type! So good hunting trainers!" The man yelled through a megaphone.

Matt didn't understand what a Pokétch was but Dawn was enthralled. She grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him through the streets.

"We are going to find some clowns!" Dawn said.

"But what is a Pokétch?" Matt asked.

"It's a really awesome watch with a bunch of apps. Trust me they're worth it!" Dawn said.

"Valk? Can you see if you can find any of the clown guys?" Matt asked.

"Aye, Aye Boss!" She said with a salute.

Valkeriye took off into the sky and Matt quickly lost track of her. Blaze and Raina followed close behind Matt while Overload walked in front of the group, attempting to look tough. Dawn was looking around excitedly for any of the clowns when she spotted one, just outside a large office building. A teenage trainer was walking away with her hands raised in celebration with a slip of paper.

"I guess that's one of them?" Matt said.

"Yeah come on." Dawn said as she ran up to the clown.

"Are you here for a voucher?" The clown asked fanning out a few dozen of the slips.

"Yep. What do we have to do?" Dawn asked.

"Just answer a simple question. Like Pokémon, attacks also have types as well. True or false?" He asked as he jumped up and started walking on his hands.

"True." Matt and Dawn both said.

"Correct. Here are your vouchers. Now… it's time to move." The clown said as started running down the street on his hands.

"Well he was interesting. Let's go find another clown!" Dawn said.

They walked back to the man who had announced the contest. He was still standing on his pedestal but there was no one around him.

"Having fun? Have you found any vouchers yet?" He asked.

"Yep." Dawn said and they both held up their vouchers.

"Good! Now hurry along, wouldn't want to waste valuable time!" He said.

They ran off to check another part of the city when Valkeriye flew down next to them.

"I found'em both. Take a left here." She said.

They took her directions and soon they were standing in front of another clown.

"Do all Pokémon evolve?" He asked.

"No." Matt and Dawn said.

"Here ya go." He said as he handed them a second voucher.

They followed Valkeriye to the next clown and answered his question. Then they took off back to the announcer man. He was sitting on his pedestal whistling a cheerful tune. Both Dawn and Matt held out their vouchers and he smiled.

"Well I'm glad to say that at least one of you will one. I already handed out nine Pokétch's." He said.

"Then she can have it. She was the one who was so excited." Matt said folding up the vouchers and putting them in his pocket.

"Well then young miss, here you are." He said as he handed Dawn a red and Black Pokétch.

She strapped it onto her wrist and smiled. She and Matt started walking towards the western edge of the city when Blaze sPoké up.

"You don't want to buy one? I was looking at them as we ran past people. They look cool." He said.

"Well how are we gonna afford it? We already went through the money I had when we left, and we didn't make very much off of the trainers we battled before we got to the city." Matt said.

"Good point. Hey he's coming this way." Blaze said pointing back at the man, who was running towards them.

"Excuse me, were you actually speaking to your Chimchar?" He asked.

"If you are asking if I can understand him, yeah I can." Matt said.

"Then please take this Pokétch. I've met a few trainers who claim to be able to speak to Pokémon as well but no one will accept my app." He said.

"What app?" Matt asked.

"I want to make communication with Pokémon a common occurrence. So I developed an app that analyzes Pokémon cries and interprets them, but I need another side of the conversation to compare my data against. You would be ideal." He explained.

"Alright I'll do it. Who are you anyway?" Matt asked.

"Thank you! And I am the president of the Pokétch company! Come by our headquarters every now and then and I'll give you my latest apps! Thank you again!" He said.

"Well, that was interesting. Time to train guys!" Matt said.

"Yeah!" His team cried and the five of them ran onto the route leading to Oreburgh.

Just before nightfall…

Matt and Co. walked into the Pokémon Center in exhaustion. Blaze and Overload both fell over and started sleeping.

"Come on guys, at least wait until we get to the room." Matt said as he slung the two of them over his shoulders.

"Welcome back Matthew, Dawn." Nurse Joy said.

"Hello. So which Room is it?" Dawn asked.

"Follow me. I'll take you there." She said.

They followed her to the second floor where the Center looked more like a hotel than a Pokémon hospital. As they entered the room Matt set Overload and Blaze on the bed and threw off his coat before collapsing himself. Nurse Joy gasped as she saw the bandages covering his arms.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"He says he's fine. It was a lot worse before, trust me." Dawn said.

"Yeah, he got beat up by my flock real bad, protecting me no less." Valkeriye said to Raina.

"He survived that? I thought humans weren't that strong." Raina said.

"He's not normal. Didn't you notice the metal door breaking instead of his hand?" Valeriye asked settling onto the shelf.

"Well, yeah. But he's that different?" Raina asked.

"Yeah. He stood up against my whole flock just to protect me. I've never heard of a Human who would do that." Valk said.

"Sounds like we got a really good trainer." Raina said happily.

"You got that right." Valk said as she huddled up and went to sleep.

Matt grumbled and fully climbed into his bed. Dawn took off her hat and shoes and hopped on the other bed. Gaea curled up next to the base of the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Raina sat in the middle of the room, the only one still awake and watched the darkening city through the window.

 **Yay, excitement. Well kind of. Anyway I wanted to clarify that Matt will not be using his teams Pokéball's unless the team member is to large for an area or the area they are in is dangerous, such as a cave. And yeah Matt's serious Strength and Durability will be explained later on.**


End file.
